Legend of Zelda: Children of the stars
by Kumitzin
Summary: Zelda is tired of waiting for her hero, and Link is off facing only random battles. See what happens when they both make a wish upon a shooting star as it falls to earth. Complete Summary inside Rated M for explicit sexuality
1. Shooting Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Zelda franchise.**

**Complete summary: **Zelda is tired of waiting for his hero, and Link is tires of only facing random battles. See what happens when they both make a wish upon a shooting star, as it falls to earth. Zelda is kidnapped (little surprise there) by a tall dark man from the desert, while Link's life is spared by this man, leaving him to fight a very skilled dark woman; The story takes place 7 years after The Ocarina of Time & Majora's Mask

The Legend of Zelda: Children of the Stars

Chapter I: Shooting Star

Seven years after the Ocarina of Time (and Majora's Mask) ending:

**Hyrule Castle**

Princess Zelda laid on her royal bed staring at the night sky through the window, her mind lingering on thoughts of Link and their past adventures.

She missed him. That was no secret, not for anyone but Link himself.

That night she wished to see him again, pacing around restlessly through the castle's corridors, looking for something to do.

He was a free spirit, only at ease when in movement or fighting evil. She knew he wouldn't stay. Not in the castle, nor in a single place for more than a day or two.

A light in the sky caught her attention:

A shooting star slowly crossing the night sky. It's light as bright as the moon.

She ran to open the window and witness the strange event. There she made a wish to the dying star.

"Oh! Star of wonder, Star of light;

Shall your shine my heart's dearest wish grant;

Bring my hero, my love back to me;

Bring to me my prince to sway away my sorrow."

At that very moment the falling star divided in two.

For another person, hundredths of miles away, had made a wish at the same exact time…

**Lost Woods**

The hero of time ripped his sword out of the Wolfos corpses and let out a sigh of relief.

Took a seat on the ground and stared at the night sky.

He had been looking for adventure until those Wolfos appeared and started attacking him.

Now he was relieved… but it wasn't enough.

Not by a long-shot.

He longed the thrill of going through mazes and puzzles all the time, the felling of adrenaline rushing throughout his body whenever he faced a new Boss.

He even kinda missed ol' Ganondorf's sinister laughter.

But he knew that was the past, Hyrule was at peace now and heroes weren't needed any more.

A sudden light in the sky caught his attention; rose to his feet while staring at the strange light.

Then one of Zelda's old tales struck him: "If you make a wish – in the proper manner – to a shooting star, it shall become true."

Without second thought he stated in loud voice:

"Oh! Star of wonder, Star of light;

Shall your shine my heart's dearest wish grant;

Give me adventure, never-ending, everlasting adventure;

To live my life full heartedly."

To his disbelief the star changed course and divided in two lesser pieces. While he observed the two star fragments fell to earth.

"That's it!" he said to himself "My great adventure has just begun!" and started laughing until his stomach hurt so much he started to cry.

**Gerudo Fortress**

Nabooru sited lazily at the heart of the training grounds waiting for something to happen.

The idle life she led now that Ganondorf was gone was killing her. Even Stealing from Hylians stopped being a sport, Link always appeared to save the day, leading her sisters back into the desert empty-handed.

She was wondering how to get him out of the way when a sudden and loud explosion broke her concentration, and the following tremor sent her tumbling down to the floor.

As sudden as it started, everything went silent again. Yet she felt something was wrong… very wrong.

Her legs carried her out of the training ground and into the watch tower, where many of her sisters were already… all staring toward the same direction: The Spirit Temple.

She tried to teleport and found it to be an impossible task.

An instant later she was hurrying back to the temple, following a Poe across the sand storm.

When Nabooru arrived at the temple, she couldn't believe her eyes: All that remained of it was a bunch of rubble surrounding a big crater in the ground.

At it's bottom laid a big, black, round rock.

Not knowing what to expect she draw her dagger and stepped closer.

She was but a step away from the rock when it starter sizzling, whirling and cracking; A big crack formed on it's surface and vapor shot out of it, blowing big chunks of the stone.

As soon as the vapor cleared out she took one more step and peered inside the rock.

What she saw inside, no-one would believe.

**AN: Ok, I know you hear this a lot, but please review.**


	2. Friend or foe?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Zelda franchise.

* * *

Chapter II: Friend or foe?

Nearly two months had passed since the Shooting star incident and the Hero of time had already found his wish to be quite annoying.

There hadn't been any day or night that didn't pass by that he wasn't fending off Stalfos, wolfos, Skulltullas and other forest creatures that simply had gone out of control.

Even Poes seemed to start gathering just to attack him. Everything was going crazy.

To make matters worse he had started hearing ill rumors about Gerudos venturing every night into Hylian grounds and attacking the citizens.

"Leaded by Lord Ganondorf himself" said a peasant in a pub in Termina.

"Fairy tales, if you ask me. If it was really him dear Princess Zelda would have already been taken hostage."

Link stormed out of the place, jumped on Epona and rode straight to the castle; yet all those continuous battles were delaying him.

"It's as if they didn't want me to get to the castle" he thought, becoming even more worried.

Two weeks later he finally made it to Lon Lon ranch, just to find out the incredible was true: The entire castle had been taken prisoner by the Gerudos, with Zelda and Malon in there. All guards had been slain and hanged from the outside walls of the city.

The hero could not believe his ears. That had to be one mean sad joke.

He had wished for adventure, yet that was too much.

"Far too much" he thought after seeing the bloody bodies of the royal guards hanging from the wall, many of which he had known. The bridge was up and bolted from the inside. There was only another way to enter the city.

He took out Saria's ocarina an played the 'Song of time' instantly teleporting him inside the Temple of time.

He saw the door to the chamber of the sages and the Evil realm sealed shut and let out a deep sigh of relief.

Then it was not Ganondorf. Yet if it wasn't him¿who was the man leading he Gerudo? Their pride wouldn't let them take orders from any other but their prince… then who?

A movement in the shadows got him back to his senses. That was no time to think, he had to get to the castle. He barely had time to raise his shield and block a piercing attack to his side.

The Gerudo assassin disappeared back into the shadows as he unsheathed his sword.

With his eyes peeled he searched the darkness but could not find his enemy until she jumped out behind him. Quickly he turned around, magic charging rapidly into his sword.

As soon as he leaped to attack he unleashed a spin attack. The magic got her square in the chest, catapulting her against the wall and knocking her out.

"Good! You still have your reflexes." Pronounced a familiar feminine voice.

"Navi!" the young hero shouted, turning to greet his Fairy friend. "For the love of Nayru, where have you been? Only the Goddesses' know how much I've missed you!"

Navi circled around his life-long friend jumping in the air out of sheer joy. "I've missed you too!" declared sitting on his shoulder as she used to, so many years ago, and hugging his neck. "I've been here and there, but mostly looking after the new Deku tree. Can you believe that all he ever does is talk about Saria? Saria here, Saria there, Saria everywhere. We was driving me nuts!" Link chuckled; It was good having her back, even if that meant listening to her chit-chat for hours and happy days… again.

Link looked over his shoulder to find that the Gerudo had already escaped, leaving a small silvery key behind.

"Uh-oh" the Fairy said "Here we go again". Link picked the key and placed it in his 'special' pocket for small keys.

The two friends exit the Temple, the empty streets reminding them of the time Ganondorf had ruled over that very land. "Hopefully we won't have to see that happen again" said Navi when Link explained his thoughts.

It was not until they reached the castle gates that the Fairy spotted a couple of Gerudo guards. Link found the vine and started climbing, he would have to – once again – enter the castle unseen.

"Look Link" whispered the fairy "There goes you attacker"

She sure was. A beaten up Gerudo crossed the castle gates below them and was accompanied by another of the guards directly to the castle.

A moment past and they saw all the other guards leave their posts to enter the castle.

They both looked dumb-folded.

"Is it just me or Security sucks?" said the Fairy

"Suspicious and surely a trap" answered the teenager

"Then we should go another way"

They kept going trough he secret passageway they had used so long ago when the first met Zelda. And found a locked door leading to the big corridor.

Using his newly found key, he opened the door and entered the castle, sword and shield at the ready.

To their surprise, there was no 'welcoming' party, they were greeted by a lone long corridor.

"Down the long corridor and up the first staircase is the throne room" Link knew.

All along the way they saw traces of fighting, and blood stain all along the walls and floor. Yet, all silver and gold ware was there, still untouched.

Proceeding down the hall they heard voices, two of them they knew…

"Are you sure he will come, my lord?" asked Nabooru.

"Of course he will!" shouted Zelda "He always comes whenever I'm in danger."

"She speaks the truth" answered another unknown voice. Female

"Do not worry, he will come." Said a fourth voice. Male.

The sound of that voice sent shivers down the Hero's spine.

"It can't be" Navi shivered "He was supposed to be trapped inside the evil realm, plus-" She wasn't able to end the phrase for dozen Gerudo guards and an equal number of Assassins surrounded them, pointing their spears at their throats.

"Not good" cried Link as Navi was trapped inside a bottle, and he was stripped of all his equipment and handcuffed.

They were led into the throne room, where the owner of the male voice waited.

He was made to kneel in front of the throne. On it was a tall man, covered by a long dark cloak that kept all of him, but his mouth, in shadows. To his right on a lower, less adorned chair sited Nabooru, looking beautiful in one of Zelda's favorite dresses, with silver and gold accessories. Hyrule's Crown laid on her hands.

To the his left Link saw a woman of light-tanned skin and bright red hair an eyes, her hand resting on the man's shoulder. Behind them, guarded by two assassins, handcuffed and tied to a chair sat Zelda.

"Hail! Hero of time" said the male voice under the cloak and burst into laughing. Nabooru and the girl smirked

The man stopped laughing and rose to his feet. "Stand" and the guards made Link stand. He stepped closer to Link.

The hero then noticed that even in broad daylight he wasn't able to focus the man before him. He could see his twisted smile, but under the cloak, there was nothing but blackness.

"So this shrimp is the Hero of Hyrule?" asked the man turning to face Nabooru.

"Yes, my lord."

"Is it true?" asked the red headed girl to the Princess

"He is. And were he not handcuffed, you would already be lying on the floor Ganondorf!"

"Is that so?" the man said in disbelief, and stared into Link's eyes.

As soon as this happened, the hero of Hyrule felt and overwhelming pressure over his body, it was so strong that his legs failed him and he fell to his knees.

"Release him" said the man. All the girl's jaws fell to the floor.

"B-B-But, my lord!" interrupted Nabooru.

"Release him at once!" he yelled "and put his equipment where he can reach it" now even Link was amazaed.

He was set a-foot and released.

"Are you fit for the challenge?" Link was about to answer that he was, when the red-haired girl stepped up-front

"As ever" she answered. Unsheathing twin curved daggers from behind her.

The man smiled satisfied. "All of you, leave us." He ordered and then stepped over to Nabooru, whose gaze had never leaved him. "Lead them back to the desert, my queen. I shall be there in no time."

Link and Zelda's eyes were round as plates when the man placed his lips over the sage's forehead. She nodded and gave the orders to leave immediately with the treasure.

The Gerudos left and closed the doors behind them, then the man clasped his hands around Zelda's chair and lifter her as if she was but a bag of feathers.

"How dare you!" cried the princess "Put me down this instant or you- you- you will face Link's anger." Not listening, the man opened a window and stepped on the edge.

Link moved to reach them but was forced to backtrack, as a sword came dancing on him. He barely avoided the slash, yet his Kokiri tunic was cut.

"Hold it there fairy boy" said the woman "you'll have to pass through me first." Stepping between them.

"I thrust you'll be able to handle him while I'm gone" said the man from the window.

"By the goddesses, you aren't really going to jump, right?" commented the princess turning pale.

"Yes princess, we are." he answered politely. Then looking at Link he added: "Hero of Time, if you wish to rescue your princess you will have to find us first. Atana, be sure to take the lead."

"Yes sir!" As soon as the girl answered he jumped outside the window.

All link could hear afterwards was Zelda's ear-piercing shout.

"Ok fairy boy, grab your stuff and fight me" Surprised as he was of all that was happening, Links simply did what he was told. All his equipment was there: Bombs, arrows, bow, sword, biggoron sword, long-shot, everything.

He couldn't understand his nemesis' actions. Old Ganondorf would simply put a sword through his chest and be over with.

If the fact that the man-hating Gerudo obeyed him wasn't astonishing enough, Nabooru, one of the sages that had imprisoned him, had gladly bowed to that man.

And now even the girl in front of him, not Gerudo by the looks of it, neither her skin was dark, nor her battle stance was that of a thief, and yet she had been with them, obeying the same man's orders as if they were law.

"Who are you" he said without thinking

"My name is my own, Mr. Hero; and only a man stronger than me shall have it." Said smiling bewitchingly

He approached to free Navi.

"Thank you!" said the fairy. She was about to say that she would follow the others when the girl started attacking "Look out!"

Link turned 180° preparing shield and sword in an instant barely having time to block.

Defend, defend, defend, parry, defend. The girl barely gave him time to breath between one attack and the other, she was so fast that when he thought he could attack, Navi advised him that she was already at his side, trying to go through his defenses. He did a back summersault and gained little time to attack her, yet she parried and sent him into defending stance one more time.

"At this rate, I won't make it" he thought while defending. Suddenly, the girl left an opening, he ducked to avoid a horizontal slash throwing himself at her, shield-first, tackling her. She let her body loose and received the impact. Rolling backwards she was again on her feet.

"Improvisation. Check. Yet you lack speed to keep up with me. We will have to work on that." Jumping with a might Link had never before seen, she flew 30ft over the ground landing exactly behind him and started attacking again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the princess' shout still rang in his skull. She surely had one hell of a voice.

They where camping underground, inside one of the many holes in Hyrule field.

"You should eat" he said. Zelda was sitting in the cold dampness as far away from him as she could. He had released her form rope and chair, yet the handcuffs remained, and she was starting to loose the feeling in her hands. She wanted to escape, but restrained as she was, and with him blocking the only exit – apart from the fact that she was feeling very tired – her chances were null. "I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh really? Well, for your information there will be no other way to obtain the Triforce piece from me. I'll never be a part of your evil plot Ganondorf!"

¿"Remind me, which part of the Triforce do you possess?" he asked waving a chunk of recently cooked meat that smelled delicious.

"Wisdom, you know it! This 'innocent' act of yours will get you no where!" she lifted her hands to show him the Triforce fragment glowing on her hand… only that it wasn't glowing. "What!?"

"So tell me, Mrs. Wisdom, is that thing supposed to glow when any of the other two pieces are close? Is that not what resonation is?"

He was absolutely right. The fact that it wasn't glowing, surely meant that Ganondorf was still sealed…

¿Could he escape from the evil realm leaving his Triforce piece behind? Absolutelly not. Besides, she couldn't think of any good reason why he would ever part from the power he so much ambitioned.

¿Could this man really be other than Ganondorf?

But if so, then why did the Gerudo obeyed him? She knew for certain that only Link and Ganondorf had been allowed a certain amount of freedom among the Gerudo; the first for his actions, the second because of his birth… The only Gerudo male born in more than a hundred years.

He was silently observing her, Zelda could feel his gaze upon her, and it was driving her mad.

"So… who am I, my dear princess?" asked and smiled. Then laid on the floor and fell asleep, leaving the princess wondering.

"This girl is good" Link thought after what had seem like hours of continuous fighting. Even tough she was an enemy he was forced to admit that he had rarely felt so alive in the past seven years.

He had to drop all his extra equipment to try and match her speed, and yet he kept struggling while she moved around him with the agility of a monkey and the grace of a cat.

They both were growing tired, he could barely feel the grip of his own hand on the sword, while his other arm was tired of having to block so much; she, on the other hand, was able to see her own movements growing slower by the moment.

"This is it" she though the moment link left an opening; and went for it.

The hero saw her movement and knew he wasn't fast enough to block or parry it, so he just side-stepped and found that she too had been careless. He banged his shield once against her hand, and later against her shoulder with all his might. Both of her weapons flew out of her hands as she landed on her back. An instant later, she had Link pointing the tip of his sword against her throat.

"Well…done…fairy boy" she panted, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath "Now finish me." She laid there waiting for everything to end, until a loud crash beside her made her open her eyes.

Link was on the floor, panting as hard as her.

"That was really good" he said finally looking at her

"How good?"

"The best ever" and both started laughing at their heart's content.

"So… still want to know my name?" she turned to him teasingly, leaning on an elbow. The hero's eyes met hers for a split second but instantly averted them, embarrassed. He had finally noticed her outfit: a black leather-like suit that covered almost her entire body, but hands and head, and so tight that it left almost nothing to imagination.

"How indecent" he thought at first, while a very rebellious part of him was actually glad, and amazed at her courage to dress like that.

"More than ever" he finally answered

"Ok" she said and fell silent.

He waited for the longest time, but the answer didn't come. Then he turned to see her, and found her fast asleep; a smile painted on her face.

"Who are you, my dear friend?" he asked before following her lead.


	3. Outsider

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Zelda franchise.

* * *

Chapter III: Outsider

Zelda was curious.

She had consulted the Triforce of wisdom, yet the identity of the man still eluded her.

He knew of the Triforce in her hand, yet he had done nothing to take it from her. And although she was a prisoner, he had been treating her nicely.

He was so very unlike Ganondorf.

He still kept cloak and hood tightly grappled around his body; The princes hadn't had the chance to even catch a glimpse of his face. Not even when he slept. Was as if the cloak was magically keeping him hided.

It was only his voice that she knew for sure. I sure sounded a lot like that of their arch-nemesis, that's probably why he had both her and Link confused. But now, after being with him for several days, she realized their mistake. His voice was softer, fluent and less aggressive than Ganondorf's, like the song of a waterfall; and the strength of it made her feel somewhat safe.

It was the exact same feeling a when she looked into Link's water-clear eyes.

The moment she noticed this, she realized that whichever feeling she had thought to have for Link, were wrong. She had thought to be in love with him, yet it only was the 'love' of feeling safe.

"Who are you?" she asked to herself for a hundredth time, looking at him.

This time he looked up.

"My, my. Seems you finally got the courage to speak." So focused was the Princess in her thought that she hadn't noticed she had spoken out loud. "I take you are no longer afraid of me?"

"Never was" she answered, knowing far too well that it was just partially true. The man under the cloak raised a brow.

"Did you know that in my tribe's tradition asking someone's name is a sign of love?" Zelda blushed.

"I-I-I-I didn't ask for your name! I just said 'Who are you?'!"

"Ah! my apologies, dear princess. Yet it might be a good for you to remember it… for further use." He smiled and continued talking "I am an outsider."

"An outsider?" The fact that he actually answered surprised her "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly as I said. I am an outsider. A man that it's not from this land."

Pushing her luck she continued "From where?"

He dropped his shoulders "A place beyond the furthest shore. A place where the goddesses' powers does not reach."

"A place where the goddesses' powers does not reach." She asked herself, knowing no such a place. Perhaps it was really far away…But still there couldn't exist such a place in the world. Hadn't Din, Farore and Nayru not created everything with their magic?

She didn't believe him… He had to be lying… "But why would he?" asked a little voice in her head.

He suddenly stood up, surprising her.

"You'll need a horse for the rest of the journey… I'll go get us a horse." He bowed, turned around and disappeared through the woods.

She was left there alone in what she thought was the Lost Woods…

Time passed slowly as she pondered, even again, on that man's mistery…

If she had to believe what he had just said, then he was no Hylian, perhaps a Gerudo, but the only male ever to be born there was Ganondorf, who was regarded as their prince… and as legend said, It was only every hundredth years that a male was born in the Gerudo.

Even with all the goddesses' wisdom, she wasn't able to figure it out.

Suddenly a thought broke into her confused mind: With her kidnapper gone, she was alone and free to go; That was the perfect time to escape. She looked into the distance and saw no signs of movement.

Without second thought she rose to her feet and started running in the opposite direction the man had taken earlier.

The sun was already gone, and the moon was soaring the sky when an exhausted Zelda fell to her knees. She was still in the woods, her clothes and skin ragged by the weeds, her feet felt numb and all of her body was sore; tears burnt behind her eyes as she fought the urge to cry like a little girl.

Why had she been so foolish? Why had she thought she'd have any chance to escape the woods, when even Link who had lived among the Kokiri for so many years, still had so many problems getting through?

A not so distant howl sent a shiver don her spine. Looking back she found three pairs of eyes staring at her from the shadows; as another howl answered a little to her right, a few more Wolfos approached.

By the time she realized, a whole dozen of Wolfos surrounded her. Their fangs bared and tongues dripping reddish liquid. They kept moving around in circles, closing in little by little.

"Somebody help me!" her hearth implored as she could smell the putrid breath of the beasts.

She could feel their hunger

She could see the evil in their hearts.

Closing her eyes the Princess waited for death to come her way, wishing it to be swift but knowing otherwise.

She held her breath and then an image, followed by a familiar aroma came into her mind, stroking her heart gently.

She saw a man made of light carrying a huge black rock, on which top laid a green valley, she flew to see it from the top and found a gigantic red eye looking directly at her with hate… "Ganondorf's eyes" she thought and the image vanished. Then she was flying on top of a big metallic bird with the head of a lion, to her side she saw Link and the man she had previously lifting the rock with his back.

The metallic bird crashed and Zelda found herself staring again into those evil eyes, only that this time Link was fighting the shadow beneath it, while the other man tried to cut the shadow's head while all of the sages surrounded them, not letting the big shadow escape.

A bright light came out of the man's hearth and everything disappeared… she saw herself singing a lullaby to a baby… her baby 'Impa' she somehow knew the child's name. Then the same man from before came inside the room and hurried to hug her, placing a gentle kiss on their baby's forehead. The man turned to her and said something… she couldn't hear the words but they made her sad… so sad…

Her eyes opened at the sound of battle. In front of her, covering her body with his, was the man of the cloak, fighting the wolfos with a crystal spear.

One of the wolves jumped, trying to byte her, but the man used his arm to prevent it, and he was bitten in the shoulder; then he grabbed the animal by the neck and tossed it away from them, tearing both cloak and flesh.

The cloth fell to the floor revealing a man that looked a lot like Ganondorf only his skin was lighter and his eyes gentle. All of his body, but hands and head, was covered by a leather-like black fabric, ragged and blood-stained where he was wounded… for her sake.

With one hand he lifted and dances with his spear, tossing wolfos back to the forest with broken bones, but most of them dead.

Zelda saw him, moving around in an endless waltz of strength, with his mind focused only in one thing… protecting her. One last horizontal swing of the spear an the last two wolfos landed on the floor as corpses, and sending the rest crying back into the shadows.

He placed the weapon on her back and it magically adapted to him.

It was only then that he turned around to see her.

"Are you ok?" he asked simply.

And as if that was what she had been expecting, tears began to flow like raindrops. He kneeled before her and caught her in a tight embrace rubbing her back gently as she kept crying.

A moment later, as the was slowly falling asleep, the image of her and her child being hugged and kissed by a man came to mind.

Someone that was no longer unknown. The man that at that very moment was carrying her in arms and whispering to her ear: "It's ok princess. You are safe now."


	4. Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Zelda franchise.

* * *

Chapter IV: Companion

Link awoke alone in the large throne room, Navi was sitting on his chest fully alert.

"Oh, good morning!" The fairy starter floating around while he stood up "You slept so late I was afraid the wench had you drugged or something."

"She fell asleep before me" answered he as to defend the unknown girl.

"Anyhow, where is she?" They looked around and found nothing. A moment later the double doors burst open and the girl appeared carrying two silver trays full of food. She was received by a hero with sword and shield drawn and ready to attack.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" she left the two trays on chairs and approached the exit "Help yourselves, I'll bring the rest." Gave Link a big smile and wink and went singing back to the kitchens.

Leaving both Hero & Fairy bewildered.

"I think you hit her head too hard"

"No I didn't" he defended "She was just fine until we fell asleep."

"Could she be under a spell before… or perhaps she has split personalities… or maybe…" The fairy went on rambling as usual, as for Link, the smell of the food was so delicious that his stomach started grumbling; Looking side-ways to the fairy he approached the trays and took a byte off a healthy looking cucco.

…

The meat had been made so soft that it was as if it melted on his mouth. During his previous adventures he usually ate any and everything he found to be edible, some very good, some barely edible… but the one in front of him was so delicious that it left him standing, simply tasting it, wanting to preserve that moment forever.

It was then that the girls came back, with two more trays, glasses, wine and mantel. As if it were a picnic she places the mantel on the ground and every other thing on over it. She saw the fairy speaking to herself – something Nabooru had warned them about – and Link staring blackly into the food. Taking the tray beside him, she placed it also n the mantel; Only when everything was in place did she approached Link.

"Do you not like my food? I thought it tasted ok…" she said and tasted a byte of salad. The hero stood up so fast he startled her and almost made her drop the tray

"'OK?' You thing THIS is OK?" he shouted. She remained calm.

"Well yes… I couldn't find any good condiments for it… so I did my best with what was available" she glanced at him for a moment; Link thought she looked really sad. "…I guess… you didn't like it then…" She lowered her eyes utterly depressed.

"Are you kidding me?" He answered surprised to see how much he worried about her being sad. He took the tray from her hands "This is the best I've ever had!" and stuffed another cucco piece into his mouth. Again, she smiled sadly.

"You don't have to be polite to me" she took the tray from his hands, sat on the mantle and put the food on her lap "My older sister always told me I wouldn't make it out as a cook, she said that my food was too soft fro any man to like." Link couldn't believe his ears, the thought of someone actually not liking that food blew him out of his mind.

"That's not true!" He shouted exasperated, his tone dead-serious. She lifted her eyes and looked at him from below her beautiful long eye-lashes "there is simply no way ANYONE consider you food bad. Far from it. It's the most delicious I've ever found in all my travels… And that comes from a man who has traveled all around Hyrule" He sit in front of her and started eating as if there was no tomorrow.

She wanted to believe him, he was the first ever to say her food was delicious. "But my sister said-"

"Don't mind her" He started talking with his mouth full. "Everyone has different tastes, It's just that your sister likes her food much more spicy. I love them just the way it is." He took a byte from another dish and continued mumbling how delicious it was. "It's perfect for me".

The moment she smiled was as if she had suddenly started shining brightly. Link swore he saw her aura shining as strong as a star… All of a sudden he felt an almost irresistible urge to hold her in his arms.

"Hey! I told you not to touch that food!" Screamed the nearly forgotten fairy.

"Oh, Navi! You have to taste his, It's absolutely delicious"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Grab a piece now, before Mr. Hero here devours it all." The girl started eating with her hands, just as link was, glancing at him every other moment with dreamy eyes.

"I have a name, you know?" She became still and blushed furiously.

"A-A-And Wha-What is your na-na-name" Her voice was so small that Link barely heard her.

"The name is 'Link'." He looked at her curiously

"Hero of time and Peace-bringer of Hyrule" added the fairy in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Nice to meet you, L-lord Link." She was looking at the floor, playing with the mantelpiece.

"Just call me 'Link'. 'Lord' sounds way to fancy for a peasant, besides I like it better that way." She blushed even further until steam came out of her ears. Storming outside the room she Left Link wondering, and Navi suspicious.

She didn't stop at all until she reached the gardens and got her head inside a stream of water.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She was thinking as the water cooled off her face "I can't believe I asked his name… AND he gave it to me… And-and he doesn't want me to cal him 'Lord' or anything, Just Link… Oh god, I'm so embarrassed!" her mind flew to see them both laying on a comfy bed, while she called his name, and he kissed her all over.

She pulled out of the water just to put it in again to erase such thoughts.

When she was more calm, she pulled out of the water again. "What was all that about?" a small female voice asked.

Navi was flying just on top of her head.

"Wh-why nothing! I just fancied some cool water." Reb Tevye had instructed her about discretion.

"Really?" asked the fairy with sarcasm "I somehow got the impression you liked him" the girl blushed all over again "Perhaps I got that one wrong" The fairy stared…

Suddenly outflanked and weak, the girl told many things to the fairy.

Link had been sitting on the floor feeling too full to even move, just thinking about the last night.

When they were fighting he had felt so alive, so refreshed and happy that all he wanted was to keep battling her until exhaustion... but then he remembered she was an enemy aided by the fury of Zelda being taken prisoner in front of him, made him thrust for the kill… It was only when his sword was pointing to her neck that he realized he didn't want to kill her. He couldn't… he hadn't got the courage to kill her in cold blood… Funny, if he thought that the Triforce of courage rested on his right hand.

She had closed her eyes, fully accepting her punishment… whatever he had done, she wouldn't have protested.

The reason struck: "You can not kill her because she might be the only one who knows where to find Zelda and Ganondorf."

He had meant to ask her about it that morning, but the food, and her cute reactions had made him forget it all completely… until now.

Then when they had spoken, and she turned beet-red at his words… The urge to hug her had been so strong that it was only his iron will that had stopped him.

He didn't know what was with her and the names, but it must have been something quite shocking for her to run away like that.

At any rate, he had to get moving. He had to find Zelda and the Sages so they could seal Ganondorf again.

The only leads he had was that girl and that the Gerudo had been involved. Perhaps he could gain their cooperation again, as when he did when he freed all the carpenters from their fort.

He got to his feet and saw no sign of either the girl or the Fairy, across the deserted halls. "Uo-oh. Hope they are ok" A feeling of dread grabbed his hearth as he thought of the girl being attacked by a monster… "Even if she is as good fighter as I am, a girl is still a girl." He fastened his equipment and went out to search for his friends… and found them chit-chatting animatedly on the gardens.

Strangely enough, Navi was glowing pink instead of blue, and the girl started blushing again as their glances met.

"Come on Navi, we are going to the Gerudo Valley"

"Wait up! There is something we must do before leaving" she hovered to his side and whispered to his ear "Are you really going to take her dressed like that?" He looked at her intently… her black leather-like clothes sticking so tight to her skin that it left nothing for the imagination. A part of him wanted her to put something on, but something bigger told him to let her stay as she was… her body had some really marvelous curves… something he had never seen before (for him, Ruto being naked didn't count at all). She looked downwards as he kept staring, until Navi pulled his ear. "That's enough you perv! Quit staring!" Now it was time for Link to blush.

"Ok gall, You are coming with us!" Sentenced the fairy "But first you have to change your clothes"

"Why?" she asked innocently. "I'm perfectly comfortable as I am"

And Link repeated in a not so innocent way "Yeah, why?" the fairy pulled on his ear again.

"Perhaps you are, darling" Navi was talking to her as a mother would do "But o dress like that in this land is… well… a bit too much."

"But I don't care about fashion, besides If Link wear tights why can't I?" Link blushed even further, as the Fairy laughed her butt down to the floor.

"I-It-It's not tights, these are the latest fashion for adventurers! It's Kokiri-made fabric, resistant to damage and perfect for camouflaging in the woods!"

"And the fact that we are going to the desert makes no difference, huh?" Now it was the turn of the girl to stare. "If he's not wearing special clothes for the desert, neither will I." She gave her back to them.

Link was staring at her back when an idea came to him "Well, we're only worried because you'll go on a black suit to the desert. We don't want you to cook too soon" he ended with a joke, but when he had said 'cook' he was actually thinking about taking her as the main dish.

"Ok" she said, surprising the other two. Suddenly Link realized that she had only said yes when he had asked it of her… something that was worthy of further investigation…

She looked back at him, smiled and went back to the castle. "Give me a minute, ok?" Once she reached the doors, she looked back again "And no peeping" she winked as link turned bright red.

Few moments later a searing-bright light came out of the castle, illuminating everything far better than the sun.

As soon as the light subdued, the girl came out of the palace, dressed with clothes to match that of Link, just that they were white.

"What the?" said Link surprised "Where did you get that?" Instead of answering, she took his arm in hers and strolled to the exit

"No time for explanations. We need to catch up with the bad guys" she dragged him until they arrived to the bolted door. She observed the door for a moment "Ok Link, give me one of that explosives you have, We'll blow the whole thing to smithers." She started to look into his backpack

"Hey, wait up! There is an easier way." He got bit away from her, her hands still on his belt. "I'll teleport us to Kakariko's cementery, there we'll call Epona… she'll take us to the desert in no time."

She looked at him blankly "Teleport? Kakariko? Epona?"

"Here, I'll show you. You just hold on tight." He took Saria's ocarina from the bag as she closed in to hug him. He had meant for her to hold on to his belt strongly, but that was not bad at all.

Navi got inside his hat.

"All set?" he asked looking at the girl. She nodded as the fairy said 'ready as ever!'.

He played the Nocturne of Shadow.

They were surrounded by purple energy and disappeared from the place.


	5. Declaration

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Zelda franchise.

* * *

Chapter V: Declaration…

"_How is she?"_

"_Scaning results: normal. No injuries detected. There is, however, a severe radiation anomaly on her right hand. I'd advise manual recognition and isolation."_

"_That won't be necessary. Yet, if she is ok then why doesn't she wake up?"_

"_The inability to awaken might be caused by the emotional break-down"_

"_Ok, thank you Alisha."_

"_You are welcome Tevye. Alisha out."_

Zelda opened her eyes and found herself laying on the ground, still in the forest. Under the tree cups the stars could be seen… strangely enough, one of them seemed to move slowly by it's own… away from her sight.

Five feet away a campfire was burning brightly, beyond a man was sited, sewing a cloak. She then recognized him.

Her hero was there, oblivious to everything but his current job and a casual stiffness in arm. From there she could see his wound still open and bleeding.

He was having serious problems using the needle.

At the look of the funny scene, she started giggling.

"Well, at least I'm doing something right… you finally laughed." He smiled.

Looking at him, Zelda fell silent at once. The gentle smile on his face, his dark red hair arranged in a long thick braid, his eyes shining like two stars, brighter than the campfire, his ears small and round… she had never seen a man so handsome before… Yet his likeness to Ganondorf has so astonishing that she had barely stopped herself from screaming in horror the time she saw him entering the castle.

Noticing her thoughts, she averted her eyes from him and blushed.

"How are you feeling?" he moved closer, putting his hand on her forehead "Your temperature is not high. Here, let me see your hands." She took them out of the blankets and looked at him blankly while he released the handcuffs. "That should be much better"

"Why?" the princess asked looking into the man's eyes

"You are no prisoner of mine. That façade is over." He took a sit beside her on the improvised bed. "Besides, I need your help" he looked over to his wounded shoulder "I need you to clean and stitch the wound before it becomes infected." Tracing a line over his shoulder with a finger, the black suit separated, leaving his shoulder exposed.

It was only then that the princess noticed how much damage a wolfo's fang could do.

He didn't complain a bit when she cleaned the wound with a wet cloth.

"Not good" she said "I can't do this" and she meant it, after seeing so much blood she felt sick and dizzy, and even if she wasn't she could barely see anything anymore. "We need to take you to a fairy fountain"

"A what?" he asked scratching his head

"A fairy fountain. According to Link's tale the closest one should be in the sacred forest meadow"

"Who? What? Where?" now she had completely lost him, yet she did not answer.

"Tell me, when you said you would get us a horse, where were you planning to go? We could get some information there."

"Well, there is a town not far from here, but there were no horses. Also it seems all adults have left for some unknown reason" he rose to his feet in one fluid movement, and offered the princess his hand, which she took.

"What do you mean" she was concerned, if people were missing, that meant serious problems. Without an answer, he put off the fire, and started packing everything into a small package. "Well, what did you meant?"

"There are only children in the village. All dressed in green robes and serious-looking" Zelda started laughing again, the look of the man was really funny. "What? What did I said this time?"

He had to admit to himself that he liked it when she laughed… it was so refreshing he had the impression he could hear her laugh forever and never be tired of it. It was good to see her relaxed in front of him, so different from before, when shw thought he was that other guy, that Ganondorf. That man really had to be evil to be hated and feared so much and by so many good people.

They walked into the Kokiri's village and were received by what he has described as children. Taking a look at the children around them, he moved in front of the princess, guarding her in case they attacked.

"You again?" shouted a specially mean looking kid "I told you, we make no deals with the tall people"

"I don't have time for your games kid, I need to see the elders" the kids looked at each other, not understanding.

"You must be Mido" a soft melodic voice came from behind the man as princess Zelda came out "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and one of the seven Sages. We've come to see Saria, the forest Sage." She demanded with royal tone while staring into Mido's eyes.

As Mido didn't see that one coming, he stood there simply looking at her, his jaw falling to the ground.

A cute-looking girl leaded them to the place where the Deku tree rested.

Saria had spent most of her time, during the past 7 years there, watering the Deku tree so he would grow tall and strong, and telling him stories of when Link was small and she had to take care of him.

There, in the very place where his best friend's story had started so many years ago, she could almost feel his friend's power and determination helping the new Deku tree to grow.

One of the Kokiri came then to tell her that Princess Zelda and another man had come to see her.

"Princess Zelda?" How odd, these days she barely left the castle, as she was mostly responsible for all of Hyrule… She wouldn't quit her duties unless it was something extremely important.

She turned around when she heard footsteps on the grass and froze.

Right there in front of her The evil king Ganondorf had broke free from the Evil Realm.

She stepped back but fell to her butt.

The evil king approached her and spoke in a calm manner: "Are you ok girl?" and offered his hand to help her up to her feet.

Still terror-struck, Saria pierced into the man's eyes and found no evil… instead there was only sincere concern for her.

"Who are you?" she asked the man taking his hand.

"That is what I've been asking him, like, forever; but he only answers with evasive sentences." Appearing into her sight came Princess Zelda "I wonder if he even has a name" The man smiled at this.

"I've told you, I'm an outsider. A man from-"

"From a land where our goddesses' powers don't reach" repeated the princess mimicking him "I got it the first time. What I don't get is-"

"A man from the stars" A child-like voice sounded from behind, startling all of them… a young Deku tree was smiling at them from behind a gigantic root. "I remember a prophecy like that."

Zelda was astonished, never had she seen the Deku tree before, thought she had heard of him through Link; But when she turned to see the man, she found his so surprised it was funny.

"Sorry princess, but perhaps the loss of blood is making me see things. I think I saw the tree talk" Both the sages looked at each other and at the man, and started giggling.

"No silly, there's nothing wrong with you" Saria did the presentations "This is the Deku tree, Father of the Kokiri and guardian of the Forest.. or at least he will be in a couple more decades." And patted the tree on what should be the head.

"You said you have heard a prophecy?" claimed Zelda, thinking that perhaps she could finally know a bit more about a certain individual.

"Certainly" claimed the tree, happy to catch the girl's attention "Please children, have a seat for the story is long." Zelda was about to seat on the grass but the man stopped her

"Wait" he placed his cloak on the floor an had her seat on it "this way your dress won't get dirty" he smiled charmingly and took a seat beside her. The princess appreciated the gesture with blushed cheeks and Saria looked at the man with eyes round as plates.

"Long, long ago, there was a great Oracle named 'Ephestus' he was so accurate that people believed he could hear the goddesses whispering on his ears every time he consulted them. This man did many great things for Hyrule… he even foresaw the making of the Master sword a thousand years before it actually happened." The Deku tree stood waiting for a moment, watching the girl's amazed faces, but when he glanced at the man, he saw nothing but burning anger; The magnetic pull of hi eyes was so strong that the tree knew for certain that what he would say was undoubtfully true. The man turned away freeing him from his spell, allowing him to continue "It was this man who, with his dieing breath made one last prophecy… the 'Prophecy of the children of the stars'"

"Wow" said the princes looking sideway to the man, his hided his treacherous feeling with a smile "You must be very important to have such a man make a prophecy for you" She turned back to the tree "And what did the prophecy say?"

"It says" the tree continued

"Shall from a shooting star the chosen children make a wish

On this earth will three other children fall,

Three semi-gods from beyond the sea of stars

Fire, Water and Sand will they command.

All three dark in skin and eyes as burning coals.

One will a Dragon tame with iron will,

Another shall Sands apart with fiery love,

One last shall water cross with icy blow

Shall from a shooting star the chosen children make a wish

A brother land will thus by magic be governed

As the same evil exists in both worlds

One asleep, one imprisoned.

Fear this evil they do not,

As the other's fear here shall not.

Yet if alone shall all five children evil attack

None of them will remain alive

…"

The tree kept going with his lame rhymes for more than an hour or so, until Zelda, back and ears sore, turned to the man beside her… and found but an empty seat. She turned to Saria, but she was still hearing the tree's rambling, as he now went to describe the children horrible fate;

She looked around to no avail an chose to return to the village; her chest ached as her heart pumped faster. "No.. he can't have left…" She stopped for a second to watch carefully at the village… she didn't find him there either.

She was afraid. There was no way to explain such thing, but she was afraid of loosing the man without getting to know him first.

The princess shook her fears an walked up to one of the know-it-all brothers, who nodded at her question

"The big-guy? Yeah I saw him; he's over there…" he pointed to the top of a platform "He reached the top in one jump… That's one hell of a man if you ask me" he winked at her an continued pulling out the grass in front of Mido's house

Zelda looked at the platform in awe, it was at least 12 feet tall¿Had he really jumped that far? If he did, she would have no problem believing him to be a "semi-god" as the Deku tree had said.

Going around a house she found the trail up, following it she came to a wooden bridge firmly attached between two platforms. He was there alright, doing something to his shoulder…

"!His shoulder¡" She bit her lip when noticing she had almost forgotten about it, the thought of it made her feel miserable… After all he DID receive that wound to defend her.

As she got closer she caught a glimpse of conversation:

"The charge is too low to perform such a healing. Should you try it will consume your energy… and we both know you don't have much left" a female voice said

"It will be fine. As long as I sleep where the sunshine can reach me, is it not?" he responded softly

"Well yes but-"

"Thrust me, I know my limits" a long silence followed

"¡Fine! I'll let you do it, but know that once you are back we are having a very long conversation on what 'being safe' means'" The man laughed full heartedly at the woman's words; hearing him laugh for the first time made Zelda smile

"Thank you for your concern Alisha, Tevye out."

"His name is Tevye?" Zelda wondered mentally "But who is that Alisha he was talking

to?" Then she spoke out loud "So, this is where you were" he jumped t her words, rapily turning to her

"¡Oh¡Princess, you startled me!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to" she smiled sensually, making him smile back. Her heart started to run faster.

"No harm done. Has the loose mouth tree finished his tale?" The princess could not understand why he was in such a foul mood, but his words make her think it was something about the Deku tree's prophecy.

"I don't think so" she answered cautiously, taking a seat beside him; only then did she noticed that that black suit felt soft as silk, in contrast to the hard-rock muscles it covered.

She glanced at his shoulder and found the wound was hidden again by the suit.

"Did you mend your suit already?" She asked closing in to look at it, and found there was no sign if ever being torn apart "You must be very good at sewing, I can't even see the marks"

"Eh?...ah yeah" he responded with a weak voice. "I asked the little fellows about a way to heal wounds… the must really dislike me, for all they do was to point out to of the village " he sighted

Zelda knelt behind him, gently caressing the skin around the wound "I'm sorry" He looked back frowning and saw silent tears running down her cheeks "If I hadn't escaped… If only…" He turned around and embraced her, trying to calm her tremors with the heat of his body

"It's all right darling. You were scared of me. You didn't know what would happen…" She denied moving her head furiously "That's not what I meant" and tried to push away from him, but the minute she touched his chest and felt his beating heart running fast she lost all her will. With one free hand the man pushed her chin upward, a gentle flame burning in his eyes

"I am the one who should be apologizing… After all I made you come without your consent, as if I had abducted you-" She silenced him placing two tiny fingers on his lips. The leas she wanted to hear was him regretting their meeting… even if it was not the least logical.

"We'll keep your motives for later" she looked directly into his eyes, wanting to show him how much his presence meant for her "I want to thank you… for saving me" His smiled from ear to ear, making his eyes shine "It was my pleasure, princess" he lowered his lips and places a soft kiss on her forehead, making her ten shades of red… her hearth pumping faster than ever, and with so much strength she found it strange no one but her heard it. He loosened his grip and made a courteous reverence.

Suddenly an urge soared from her heart, becoming stronger with the feelings he made her feel, until it was unbearable. She knew that after it there was no turning back… but realized she didn't want to go back.

"Ple-please te-tell me… What is your name?" her voice softer than a whisper, yet the man had heard them.

He stood there observing her as her ears turned pink and her eyes looked at him timidly.

Then he smiled… a hearth-warming smile that made her catch her breath

"My name, darling princess, is Zeon" took her by the shin and kissed her lips.


	6. Moonligh by the waterfall

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Zelda franchise.

LEMON WARNING[1/2 lemon at least

Chapter VI: Moonlight by the Waterfall

They had been riding the entire morning and almost until sunset, to find out that the only entrance to Gerudo fortress had been barracked. Just beyond the carpenter's camp, huge rock, that even the hero couldn't move, blocked the way. And strangely enough, they couldn't even teleport to the spirit temple. Link would have liked to ask Zelda about the strange blockade of the Spirit temple, but had no means to.

At the moment, however, he had more pressing things in his mind that kept distracting him.

He had struggled to get the name of the woman that sit a few feet away, to no avail.

Earlier that day she had been amazed about the whole 'teletransportation' and later about Epona; to his and the fairy's amazement, she had never seen a horse before.

"_I swear_" she had said, after he had helped her get on the horse "_If you let me fall, I'll come back to kill you!_" he then had chuckled like mad; she could be one hell of a fighter, but seeing her afraid of riding a horse was worth the trouble, or punishment.

While riding he had barely noticed anything besides her arms around him, or her breath on the back of his neck; deep in his mind he found an image of her _actually_ holding him that tight but not out fear, but out of desire.

"_No. No. No. No. No. No."_ He shook his head in a attempt to rid his mind of those thoughts.

"Something wrong Link?" her sweet voice came to him as pure and true as the moon in the sky; She had been calling him by his name all day… and he liked it. The way her tongue moved to pronounce it sent shivers down his spine. Only once had he felt like this before, and that had been when he had had that little crush on Zelda, years and years ago, when he was still a kid.

"No" his throat felt hoarse and dry, and he had to accept it was not from the sand or heat.

"We'll find a way around it, don't worry" she approached him, carrying a piece of recently cooked cucco; kneeling before him, she offered a piece of food "Now say 'Ahhh'" her smile was tempting the muscles on his face to show an identical treat.

"I-I can eat by myself!" he stuttered feeling Navi's eyes staring at them; Link tried to take the cargo from her hands, but she was just too quickly for him to catch.

"Bad boy!" she slapped his hand "Your hands are all dirty from riding… so you'll just have to coupe with me feeding you" Well she had a point there.

"Well I'll just go and wash my hands on the river then" she pouted, making him smile

"But then your food will be cold. Come on, what is the worst thing that can happen?" _That if I enjoy it I wouldn't have it any other way again._ His mind raced beyond his grasp. "Please?" her eyes started shining with an indescriptable feeling that he himself had never seen before.

Defeated by her sweetness, the hero nodded "YAY!" she shouted jumping happily "Ok now, say 'Ahhh'"

He was being fed, as if he was a little boy… It felt incredible, as for first time in his entire life, he felt cared for. He felt like somebody _really_ worried about him, not that Zelda or Saria had not shown it before, but this felt different… this felt so…so _right_.

Once he had been fed she knelt behind him, and started massaging his stiff shoulders "My, my. You should take better care for yourself. You are as stiff as your blade." She giggled. Link couldn't believe his luck; barely a day before they both had been fighting to the death, but now… now he was struggling with his inner self to decide whether he had gone mad or had died and sent to heaven.

He moaned in pleasure as her skilled hands released the knot he didn't realize he had has between his shoulders. She giggled again. "You know" her voice was but a whisper "massages are a good way to relieve stress, and since you seem to live under a lot of it, perhaps I should do this more often." _how about every night for the rest of our lives?_ He thought as he let out a sigh once she let go of him, standing up to make the beds for both of them.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he had to ask to prevent him pronouncing what his mind had articulated before; he stood up as well to help.

"My mother taught me and my sisters. She said it would help our future husbands." He had to agree with that, there was no way any man wouldn't enjoy being cared like that; perhaps only not being fed… only perhaps "I used my brother to practice, and he's like twice your size, so I'm quite skilled" she smiled confidently showing the muscles on her arm as proof.

"I can see that" he dared a smile. "Well, I'm off to sleep. I suggest you do the same, tomorrow we will have too star looking for Zelda on our own means." She nodded

"Good night Link"

"Good night"

She let out a sigh.

Only that morning she had been so happy that Link had allowed her to call him by his name, added to the pleasure of hugging him while riding that strange animal he had called 'Epona'. She had fed him and massaged his shoulders. Yet now, as he laid asleep, she felt restless.

She had learnt from Navi that here in Hyrule names were given with ease, contrary to her beliefs; thinking that the fact that Link had given her his name was of no consequence hurt.

She liked him. She felt for him more that what she had ever felt before… but he didn't, and that hurt.

A silent tear rolled on her cheek, falling into the rabid river at her feet. They had moved from the dessert floor and into a gorge just beside the great waterfall; she looked up and found that there seemed to be a hidden ledge behind the waterfall. Curious dove her to move closer; there she discovered a ladder that would lead her right into the ledge. How convenient. She jumped off the edge grabbing tightly into the ladder, and ascending. There was nothing on the ledge, but at least there she could be alone… she let go of the reins and started crying helplessly. She cried her one sided love.

Link awoke with a start; he looked at the sky to find it was still the middle of the night. The moon had walked very little from the place she was when he went to sleep. He stretched his back, looking around.

There was something wrong, something amiss, and he didn't know what… not until a cloud cleared from the moon, and he could see that his female companion's bed was empty. He rose to his feet, startled at this discovery. "Where is she?" he looked around in vain. There was no sign of her, no footprint to follow, no scent no noise that could be heard above the roar of the waterfall. She was gone.

He felt an urge to yell her name, only that he didn't know it. "For the love of Nayru! Why didn't I ask her?" he kicked himself mentally "Please let her be alright!" he stopped suddenly as a realization hit him. ¿Why has he so concerned about that beautiful stranger? Sure, she may be the only way to find Zelda, but there was something else, something more he had be oblivious to, until now that she wasn't there.

He closed his eyes and pondered on the reason. Yes, she was beautiful, but he had met women more beautiful in his travels... then ¿how come he couldn't help but feel a knot forming on his chest at the sole thought of her leaving?

"She is different" his mind responded

"_You care for her_" his hearth spoke with a voice of it's own. "_By the goddesses! I like her!_" He sighed as the truth of it downed on him.

"_I like her_" his hearth repeated and he knew that it was true. Not only was she beautiful, she knew how to cook delicious food, she made him laugh, and what was far more important than anything else, she didn't hold him back, on the contrary, ever since they had started traveling together she supported him, not complaining by the roughness of the elements, or the road; she knew how to fight and was able to defend herself and surely others (had she had the opportunity) as well as him. She was one hell of a good fighter, and that made him respect her even more.

He sighed in disbelief _He liked her_, he liked a woman he barely knew at all.

As he stood there, thinking about here, he felt a light pull on hi hearth, and suddenly he knew where to find her.

It took him little time to reach the top of the ledge where she laid, her back to him, sobbing. It broke his heart to see her like that, so fragile and weak.

"There you are!" he spoke quietly, unaffected, as to not startle her, yet she gasped, and hurried to clear her tears with the back of her palm; she turned still sobbing lightly

"Hi" her voice was still broken. He hurried to her side, kneeling beside hr.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his tone serious. ¿Had something happened that he wasn't aware of? ¿Had somebody, had something hurt her? The very thought of her coming to harm filled his hearth with pain and anger. "Are you hurt?" she smiled shaking her head.

"I-It's nothing, really." He saw right through her lie.

He wanted to shake some sense into her, to tell her that he was there for her, to show her that she could thrust him with whatever problem she had. But he found himself unable to speak as his body moved of his own accord, embracing her petit frame against his chest.

She was taken aback by his forwardness. As she lay there, in his tight embrace, she was able to hear his steady heartbeat, and suddenly the tears where back. Unable to contain the, she let them flow. It was nice to be cared by, to be held tight when one's body shook with hopelessness. She liked the feeling of his muscles against her soft skin, even if it was through their clothes.

Link felt her tears on his tunic and took the courage to caress her back, mumbling soothing words. He had never done this before, he had done it out of instinct, and now he was enjoying himself. Not that she liked to see her crying, but it felt nice to have her cuddled against his chest. Soon she stopped crying and raised her head to look him into the eyes. Hers were puffy and red from crying so much, but stared at him in awe.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to break down… I bet you hate me now." She sniffed.

Link took her face in his hands, erasing the last traced of her tears with his thumbs.

"How could I ever hate you when I feel so much for you?" that was his godly courage speaking now. She stared at him, not knowing what to think. "Navi told me" he continued "what asking for my name meant to you" she blushed crimson red but didn't look away. "And there's one thing I've been dying to ask you" she nodded slightly, encouraging him to continue "Tell me, dear friend, what is your name?" she turned ten more shades of red, and her eyes went wide while staring at him in disbelief. He smiled tenderly. New tears rose to her eyes

"Ivanna" she whispered, placing her hands on his hands, as to keep herself in that beautiful dream where she was loved. She closed her eyes.

Link licked a tear from her cheek, and kissed her eyes. There was no more need for words, their eyes had said everything that needed to be said.

"Ivanna" he repeated kissing her face; "Ivanna" he whispered on her ear before slightly biting her earlobe, making her moan in delight.

Ivanna was elated by his words and tenderness, but she wasn't going to let him take control of the game without a fight. She tossed her arms around his neck and pushed forwards, making them both stumble into the ground, she on top of him, and pressed her lips on his.

Link was taken aback by her ferocity, but corresponded willingly to the fire she had started. He wouldn't loose. He licked her lower lip, waiting for her to open herself to the fiery storm; As soon as she did his tongue assaulted her mouth, she moaned again, as both tongues battled each other as fiercely as their masters had done the day before in Hyrule's castle. Her hands were still around his neck, which gave him an advantage, as he had his free to roam her body hungrily. Their lips parted for an instant to gasp for air, before continuing their battle.

Link's hands danced lightly over her body; first her shoulders and back, her waist, and finally her butt. Ivanna gasped ad bit her lower lip when he accidentally grazed against her secret spot.

"No…" she whispered closing her legs and lying her head against his shoulder "I'm sorry" Link moved his hands back up and embraced her all over again. "I'm sorry… I can't…" she explained, pronouncing every word against the skin of his neck "Not yet…"

"It's ok. It is true that things are moving too fast between us. I don't want to hurt you, so it's ok." He kissed the top of her head

"You are so sweet" she turned her face to his and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. _I love you_ her heart whispers, but she stopped herself before saying it. It was far too early for him… Ivanna kissed his chest. "We better get back to the camp, else, Navi will be worried."

"I rather sleep here with you" he felt her smile against his skin

"We can still do so. But I'm freezing, and I don't want you to wake up in the middle of the night cuddling an ice cube." Her comment made him laugh "Besides, you need to cool off a little" she lightly caressed his erection as she stood up. "Let's go fairy boy." She said pushing him towards the ladder.

That night was the coldest ever felt in the desert, but neither of them noticed it as they lay together under the blankets.


	7. Camping

Again, all Standard disclaimer apply.

The only characters of my creating are the children from the stars.

This story is not for selling purposes, it's merely just for fun.

AN: From now on, this story will handle with a lots of LEMON scenes and some Fluff

Chapter VII: Camping

He had lied.

Or so Zelda thought. He had called himself 'Zeon' when she had so clearly hear him refer to himself as Tevye.

At first she had felt joyful, so happy and loved… now instead she felt anger, frustration and sadness. She knew he had notices, but had done nothing about it.

That evening they were led by Saria to the Sacred Forest Meadow and into the Fairy fountain.

"What the hell!?" he had exclaimed when they showed him the fairies dancing around the circular room, the fountain was. His surprise was so autentique, and made him appear so child-like, his frowned face looking with wide eyes when she told him to catch one in a bottle that she couldn't help but giggle. Saria had to teach him to catch one and put it inside a bottle for further use.

"Will it be alright? I mean, won't it choke or anything?" his concern was so pure and real that, had they been alone, she would have jumped right into his arms.

It was on their way back to the Kokiri forest that she noticed him talking in a quiet voice. At first she had thought he was merely speaking to himself, but hten he had mentioned another woman's name, '_Alisha_' and all her defenses flared up. She felt betrayed… jealous.

No. Not jealous. ¿Why would she be jealous? That man was nothing to her. Nothing at all. Idiot Zeon. Hmph!

It was late at night when the finally came out of the woods and into Hyrule field, to camp for the night… Their destination was to be Deadly mountain.

Zeon had build up a tent for the princess, with it's door to the campfire so it would remain warm for the night. Yet she didn't seem one bit pleased. At that very moment she was sitting there, all alone, refusing his help stubbornly.

Hi sighed for a hundredth time, and started to recall everything and all since that morning, again finding no cause for such behavior.

Perhaps she was simply tired of traveling…

Or maybe it was that he hadn't told her anything about himself yet…

Maybe she wanted him to ask for her name…

Then again, maybe he had done something wrong and not noticed. If only he could establish communication with Atana, she could certainly help him understand.

Not wanting to push her away any more, he took a seat far from her, when he most wanted to be close.

"Princess, please answer me" he asked again "What is wrong? Have I done something to upset you this much?"

_There he goes again_, thought the princess rolling her eyes, She was growing tired of it… that's until an idea struck her: Perhaps he _actually_ didn't know what he had done wrong; after all, their cultures approved to be so very different… "You lied to me" she hissed.

He looked surprise

"What do you mean I lied?"

"I mean exactly as I said. You lied to me about your name!" now she was furius.

Then something came into place in his mind. "You peeped on us" he claimed standing up.

"I did not!" she defended screaming, hands in heaps "You were talking loud enough for anyone to hear!" Zelda turned her back to him, giving him a chance to approach unnoticed until he embraced her.

"I am sorry" he explained while she stood there trembling in fury, yet no moving away; _that's a start_ "As you probably heard, I am Tevye; But it's not a lie that my name is Zeon."

_Stupid Zelda, close your ears! Don't listen to him… else he will sway your heart again!_

"I am the Tevye, non the less, just as you are the princess" He made her turn in his arms, lifting her chin to lock their eyes with a smile "Tevye is a nobility title. My name is Zeon."

"And who is 'Alisha'" her fury subdued, she asked in a small voice. Zeon sighed and messed his hair for the right answer

"You could say she is my guardian angel… she is up there" he pointed to the star above "Watching over us this very instant. I'll show you." He raised his face to the sky and spoke loud and clear "Come in Alisha"

"Yes Tevye, how may I be of assistance?" The strange voice startled Zelda, making her jump out of his embrace. Se instantly recognized the voice from the woods, yet the voice had come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"W-W-Where is she?" she asked looking around

"I told you, she is up there" he pointed again to the stars "We communicate through this" he pointed to a little jewel on his ear that was pulsing with blue light. "Go on and say hello", he brought Zelda into his embrace again, lowering his head to her "Go on, call her", she brought her lips to his ear, instantly noticing that her body fit in his arms marvelously.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello and good evening to you Princess." The voice came out of nowhere, making her flinch and jump further into his arms. She blushed beet-red feeling his hard-rock muscles against her tender skin

"A-Are you Alisha?"

"Yes princess. I am AL15H4, but the Tevye was kind enough to name me properly."

"It's easier to pronounce" he spoke to her ear, his warms breath on her skin made her tremble "Thank you Alisha, that will be all."

"Yes Tevye." And everything felt silent again.

The Zelda broke the silence "When you said she was watching from the stars, you meant she is dead? Can you speak to other death too?" Zeon chuckled at her innocence

"No princess, Alisha is not dead. She is a Machine"

"Ma-she-inn?" his smile broadened, he moved back to look her in the eyes again.

"Almost. I said 'machine'. Imagine a person, like you or me, but that it's body is made of metal. She is an Artificial life-form" he paused to release her from his embrace "It would be easier to show you, but it's impossible. There are many thing that I must do first."

"Things like?" Zelda put her hands on his chest, not wanting to let go.

"Things like… get you to bed, for starters"

"What!?" she protested "I'm no kid, I assure you" Looking at her figure, he had no choice but agree "I don't need ay help with that… not from you at least" her last words were pronounced with a voice so soft that he hadn't been able to hear them… yet the blush in her cheeks said more than she let out. "Besides, there is much that I want to ask you"

"Maybe tomorrow" Zeon answered looking at the moon high in the sky "It's late and we part early"

"What will we be doing tomorrow?" she asked in a charming tone, that made him frown… was she…? Then he decided not o pursue that line of thought.

"The same we've been doing do far. Scouting."

"Scouting? Why?" He forced his face to become serious

"Princess, if you don't go to bed right now I'll be forced to carry and undress you… What ever happens later will not be my responsibility, and don't make the mistake of thinking I'm joking" his tone had become so serious that her hearth skipped several beats in visualizing the thing they would end up doing together.

Zelda blushed furiously "you wouldn't dare!" she tried acting tough, but to no avail.

"Try me" he said simply, and automatically Zelda knew he has dead serious. He would really do it. She gulped blushing furiously, from head to toe

"We-Well, I-I think I'd better get to sleep. It's getting late, you know?" he smiled

"You read my mind"_ too bad, I almost wanted her to refuse. Hold it…_

She moved away a step, but Zeon was faster. He took her up un his arms and pressed his lips against hers. The princess moaned in surprise, but let him do as he pleased. He ravished her mouth with his possessive tongue.

Zelda was melting there, in his arms, as their mouths collided; her tongue started moving of it's own accord, mimicking his, while found their place above his head, inciting him to get closer. She could feel one of his hands moving up and down her back, caressing her waist and hair alternatively, she moaned loudly again when their mouths parted for air. She stood there not able to move, wondering why she wasn't a hot puddle in the floor.

Zeon licked his lips and gulped to swallow her taste.

"Why did you stop?" she asked without opening her eyes for she knew that he would notice her eyes crystallized by desire… a desire he had put inside her.

"This is no place for this. Not here in the wild."

"Why?" she let her eyes open and look at his fire-red ones, she could see an unknown and alluring feeling deep in them. Both he and his eyes smiled

"I don't want to hurt you, as much as I want our first time to be memorable. Go on, get inside, I'll be with you in a moment"

"But-" he silenced her with a quick peck on the lips, lingering just long enough to shut her up, but not long enough for her to respond.

"Go along now. I'll be with you in a minute… bathroom" she blushed when he rocked his waist against her, letting her feel the extent of his excitement, and commitment to go back to her. Zelda nodded and hurried to get inside the tent. Zeon walked away for a while, and hided himself behind a tree, he looked around for peepers and only as he found none, he called Alisha in a soft voice

"Yes Tevye?" her voice softened to a whisper that came directly into his brain through the jewel in his ear.

"Can you give me an analysis of my radiation levels?"

"According to the sensors on your suit, your exposure level is 48.99237 Still below the safety margin, but I should recommend you came back for purification A.S.A.P." he ignored the warning

"How are Atana and Taran holding up?"

"Her levels are below the 20, while his are minimal."

"Good. Send them a copy of the data I'm sending you, and advise to avoid this 'fairies', their radiation levels are too high."

"Yes Tevye"

"Oh, yes, there is something else"

"Yes Tevye?"

"Place a jamming signal around us for tonight. I do not wish to be disturbed" thousand of miles from there, a wicked smile formed in Alisha's face.

"Yes Tevye"

"Good nigh Alisha"

"Good nigh Tevye" she cut communication. Just to make sure she had followed his orders, he tried to reach her, but found only static. He grinned with an evil smile that would have made Ganondorf proud.

Zelda was inside the tent, solely in her camisole and undergarments, barely believing what she was about to do. She had stormed inside, almost ripping her clothes and tossing them aside, then stood there, waiting for him to come. _ He is sure taking his time_.

She checked her body, his earlier kisses had been enough to make her nipples stand hard, lifting her camisole just enough to show her pink panties. She softly caressed her legs with her hands, to make sure they were as smooth as could be. Then she remembered she had to do something else before going to sleep. She free her hair and started smoothening it with a horse-hair brush that Saria had given her. She was so absorbed in this that she did not see a shadow enter the tent. The princes then heard a brief, soft chuckle and strong arms around her waist.

"I missed you" she said, glancing back to meet her lover's eyes, in them she discovered he was pleased by her words.

"I bet you did" Zeon whispered biting her ear softly end then licking the marks, making her breath faster. He slowly moved his hands upwards, terribly slow, feeling her skin. She started to tremble in anticipation, and let out a gasp when his hand cooped her full breasts and pulling her nipples. She moaned in pleasure under his skilled hands. "Your body is beautiful" he whispered to her ear, moving to lick down her neck.

She could not speak, all she could muster were soft cute moans of pleasure, as he motioned for the bed, keeping her under him.

"I will not have you tonight" he said while licking her breasts and sucking hard, allowing her to arch against him "But I'll give you pleasure beyond your wildest, wettest dreams" she blushed at his words, while hanging to his hair for dear life.

He kept sucking her breast and nipples, until red marks appeared on her skin, tears of joy rolling down her face.

"Not fair" the princess said moving her hands through his back, trying to remember his every feature. He raises his head to meet her gaze "You are still dressed" he smiled mischievously, tossing her undergarments to a side.

"That's easy to arrange" he pushed a hidden button on his black suit and it disappeared into his skin. He took one of her hands and placed it on his chest, admiring her features as she discovered that her simple touch gave him pleasure. "Now we're even" He placed one hand on her chest, moving it lower, as he drew her close to kiss her again.

Zelda let him sustain her, while her hands roamed freely and light as feathers over his body.

Finally his free hand reached it's destination, touching her sacred place. She moaned out of their kiss.

"My, my, Princess… you're already this _wet_?" she blushed further, pursing her lips and shaking her head in denial "Oh! _Really_?" he placed his palm directly over her wetness and scooped up her honey with his fingers. "Then what would you call _this_?" he teased her, placing his wet fingers on her breasts, mauling them for a moment, before licking them.

"…_noooo…_" she tried to get away from his tongue by shaking her body… what actually made her full breast bounce against his teeth.

He smiled against her skin "now, for the main dish…" he licked his way down to her tights , and breather out directly on her lower lips.

"Zeon!" she shouted his name at the very moment he placed his tongue on her entrance, licking it clean.

Zelda had never experienced such a feeling, she felt like flying and at the same moment, anchored to his mouth caressing and licking her secret spot. He made a sudden move upwards and she felt a bolt of electric current cross her body, turning her on even more. "Ze-Zeon… I-I'm scared" she confessed when he pinched the same spot, now with his fingers. She was feeling so good, she feared she would die from it.

"It's ok darling, let yourself go. I'm right here." She nodded, and shouted his name while crushing the blankets within her little fists, her hips instinctively moving to him. She felt ashamed to be led by such state, she didn't want to act or sound like a whore, but she hadn't had the willpower to stop her body from moving by itself to reach further pleasure.

She let out a final scream of delight as her body tumbled back to the bed, her energy drained from her.

Zeon moved from his place between her legs and laid beside her, covering their naked bodies with a blanket. He took her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "You are delicious. I doubt I'll be able to contain myself next time" Zelda laughed against his chest, and sighed felling the rapture in his embrace.

"It was amazing" she conceded, using his shoulder as pillow and breathing in comfort. All she wanted for the time being was to sleep and wake in his powerful arms. "Stay with me" she whispered kissing his chest.

"For al eternity" he mumbled, falling asleep.

AN: If you like the story, please Review. Otherwise I'll just drop the project.


	8. Following her lead

Again, all Standard disclaimers apply.

The only characters of my creating are the children from the stars.

This story is not for selling purposes, it's merely for fun.

AN: From now on, this story will handle with lots of LEMON scenes and some Fluff

Chapter VIII: Following her lead

Link woke up to see Ivanna still in his arms, and snoring lightly. He smiled, for the feeling of waking up with her was overwhelming. The hero took his time to admire her body; it had just the right curves, and her skin was smoother than silk; her frame was light, and Link felt as if she was made out of his most wild and dearest fantasies.

He raised the blankets just a little bit, to stare at her back; it was something he had always been attracted to, he loved seeing women walking, naturally and sensually moving their hips at each step.

But hers… hers was godly.

More than too often had he thought of slapping her butt just to see it bounce back in place. Saria had, long ago, explained him what a fetish was, and he knew that these thoughts of his were leading to it… but he wouldn't find a reason to care.

Either way, after some serious staring, and slightly touching her body, Ivanna started mumbling and waking up.

"Hey there" she whispered barely opening her eyes and leaning closer.

"Hey. Had good dreams?"

"Yeah, I was dreaming about this boy that made my blood boil," she smiled when she noticed Link frowning. "He was charming, brave and really sweet"

"_Really?_" Ivanna giggled, noticing his jealousy

"I was talking about you, dummy"

"Oh" he stated simply as she kissed him on the lips.

"I should go and prepare breakfast" she stood up stretching. He once again had a chance to admire her well developed body, and suddenly a fun idea struck him. He stood up.

"I think you already did" now it was her turn to frown.

"What do you mean-?" her mind went completely blank when he kissed her hard. With more passion as she had ever felt before.

"You'll be breakfast" he mumbled into the kiss while leading her back to bed.

"_Link_" his hands gripped her ass tight against him, allowing Ivanna to feel how much he did want her for breakfast. "May I remind you that we cannot …well, _do_ it?"

The hero stood there frozen

"Why?"

"Because… I must ask permission to have my… first time" She barely whispered the last words.

Looking up, Link discovered she was blushing from head to toe.

Ivanna hugged his waist to rest her head on in the space between his neck and shoulder "I'm sorry, but it's a law of my people." Sighing deeply he embraced her

"It's ok. I forgot you are a maiden and must act as such." He didn't feel hurt… he was aching for her, to have her touch him, to feel her skillful hands roaming his body, to hear her plead his name in delight.

It was an obsession. And he wasn't about to let go of it just because of some stupid tradition.

"You'll have to take me to see your parents to ask them for permission before I loose my head. I want you."

"I can tell" she teased slightly touching his erection "But it's not my parent who you must talk to. It's the Tevye you must convince."

_Tevye?_ He knew he had heard the word before, but where?

"Tevye? Didn't you call that to the man that took Zelda?" Navi revealed her presence, making them jump away from each other at the speed of light.

Now he remembered, indeed she had called Ganondorf 'Tevye'. The knowledge that he had almost forgotten his mission made fury swell inside him.

Ivanna knew for sure that now Link had remembered his mission, and if he was anything like her brother, he would be more than pissed.

"Link, I swear, the Tevye is not who you think he is. He didn't want to attack the castle, but…"

"_Silence!_" his roar startled her ¿how could he have been so blind? Fraternizing with the enemy…no, more than fraternizing, he was already falling for the girl…

"No. You shut up!" the shout startled them both… that's Navi for you. "You who claim to be so pure, how could you condemn her for something someone else did? I think you should hear her out before jumping into conclusions."

The young hero sighed, trying hard to control his temper, he had gone through this before… when he first met the Gerudo and could only see them as thieves… and then the same thing happened, Navi talked him out of it and he started seeing everything in a new light; he even had the opportunity of making friends with many of the Gerudo girls.

He should listen to her now.

"Very well… I apologize. Let's hear you out."

"I'd rather have the Tevye explain things to you. Wait here, I'll call him" Both adventure companions stood there looking at each other, not knowing what to make of her words when she pulled a small metallic plate from one of her pockets and started speaking into it.

"Good morning Alisha"

"Good morning Atana, how may I be of assistance?" Ivanna shuddered, she had almost forgotten how formal would Alisha act to anyone that was not the Tevye

"I need to speak to the Tevye, can you connect us?"

"I'm sorry, Tevye is currently out of reach. He left a message for you."

"Ok, let's hear it." An instant later she was hearing Zeon's grave masculine voice on the speakers; he was going to investigate a certain place to which Alisha had the coordinates. He had left the previous morning, and would remain there for two days. There was also an analysis of the radiation levels of his suit for the last 48 hours, along with a warning against something that went by the name of 'Fairy' and that she was to avoid like the plague.

The message ended after a minute.

"Alisha?" the girl spoke again, only after storing Zeon's data in her datapad.

"Yes Atana?"

"I need the coordinates where the Tevye is headed, and should he be in reach, send tell him that I'm coming to his location along with the hero…" she waited for a micro second before the holographic map was downloaded to her pad "That will be all Alisha."

"Yes Atana."

She hung up and turned around, still watching the downloaded information. The Tevye had followed quite an erratic course, just the way he did when he didn't know where he was going.

She sighed.

"Come here, both of you" she called her two companions that were looking with wide eyes the display of unknown objects

Link saw the silvery metal plate on her palm with suspicion, as if it would suddenly spring and attack them; Navi was no better, she had heard a voice coming from the heavens but saw nobody that made the fairy believe the girl was a sorceress.

Both friends moved hesitantly towards the strange girl.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost" Link shook his head.

"No. I've seen ghosts, but have never heard unearthly voices" Ivanna smiled

"That was Alisha for you. She's our guardian"

Link frowned

"What do you mean?"

"Again, I'm at a loss of words, it's better for the Tevye to explain… he's better at this technical talk." She scratched her head and sighed. "Ok, look, I'm about to show you a place, and I need you to tell me where it is"

"Is this a riddle? I love riddles!" The fairy hummed happily

"Ummm…yes…" the girl sweat dropped.

"I don't know this world, so, you'll have to tell me where this is." She sliced her finger over the pad on her palm, so it started emitting a bluish glow, until it became a three dimensional image of a valley with a village and a big mountain on one the end. She turned to see her boyfriend, only to find him peering over his raised shield, bracing himself for an impact; the fairy was safely hidden below his green hat.

A couple more sweat drops appeared on her forehead.

"What is _that_?" Link asked himself how she could be so calm. Perhaps she _was_ a sorceress, just as Navi had suggested before.

"Umm, this is called a hologram. I don't know how it works, but it shows something that is far away. In our case, it shows the trajectory the Tevye took. Come see here" she invited him.

The hero shook his head fervently "I rather not; I don't want to be bewitched…"

"Huh?" she frowned slightly.

Link pointed at the holographic image.

"Oh!" she finally understood and giggled; He looked cute when he was startled. "There's nothing to worry about." She left the device on the ground and approached Link, taking his hand in hers "I'll protect you" her smile was sweet enough to make the target of her affections smile sheepishly.

Once they were close enough, Link could see a distinctive image of Hyrule field floating on the air "Where is this place?" Ivanna pointed to the top of the mountain at the end of the display.

There was no doubt in the hero's mind "Death Mountain."

* * *

AN: If you like the story, please Review.

Sorry for the late update, I had been having problems with my computer until she finally died; so now I'm sharing the 'Family' computer… so it means less time for me to work on my fics.


	9. Apologies from the Author

I would like to apologize to all my readers for the extreme lack of update. The problem is that real-life keeps getting on the way, so I've had to leave everything that is no work-related on hiatus. Of course this includes not only my Fan Fictions, but my original works too.

Still I hope I will be able to finish most (if not all) my stories before this year comes to a closure. In order to do this I'm slowly re-taking a glance at every single of my creations, reviewing them and updating them.

Of course, this will take a while until I can come up with a better pace at work without wasting so much time on problems and other random stuff.

Still. I'm sorry for the let-down, as this is not a real update of my works, only on my situation.

Again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews and comments.

I love you people. See you later.

Kumitzin / Cloud


	10. Death Mountain Part 1

Thus, here we are again. Fortunately I don't have to supervise the business any more, thus I have more free time…. And I found a muse willing to stay for a while.

By the way, my book is finally coming out to the public. YAY!! XD

Expect to see in bookstores by the second half of this year, It's title is "Gaia's lovers". It's an erotic (as all my work) SCI-Fi tale.

Well, unto the story.

Oh! Also, I own nothing from this story but the "children of the stars".

Kumitzin

Chapter IX: Death Mountain Part 1

"Why are we going to Kakariko again?" Zeon growled, was it her intention being so damned frustrating? The disgruntled male turned over his shoulder to gaze at her… nope. No malice, only plain curiosity… damn.

'_This girl will be my undoing_' he sighed

"Princess, there is something I came to do in this land and according to Alisha's analysis the mountain beside the kaki… kara-" he scratched the back of his head

"Ka-ka-ri-ko" she smiled pronouncing each word slowly, he was so cute when confused.

"Yeah that. Alisha found there is a massive energy wave coming from inside the mountain, and since it is similar to the celestial energy trail we've been tracking…" he looked at the princess and saw her smiling and nodding… never a good sign. "Err… I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"None what-so-ever." Again he sighed, messing his hair.

"Ok, let me phrase it this way: My people are suffering, and perhaps what we find in that volcano can save them." Now Zelda's eyes widened with comprehension.

"You mean to tell me that what you seek is in the fire Temple?"

"The what?" now it was time for the male to fail to understand

"Fire Temple. It was built long ago inside the very crater; also it's the ancient home of bolbagia, the Fire Dragon." Zeon's eyebrows rose to the skies.

"What is a Dragon?" Zelda frowned "…you know, never mind. We'll talk about this later, now I must reach that Temple you spoke of."



"Ok"

Zeon turned around and called Alisha, telling her that should Ivanna call, she was to tell her where he was going; also he asked the computer to deliver a package called 'Lilith' to the top of the mountain.

"Also, please equip Lilith with a spare room and a breathing regenerator"

"Yes Tevye, I'll be sending it down now."

"Thank you Alisha."

"My pleasure" Zeon perceived Alisha's voice like a soft purr; lately she had been much more sweet to him. Tracing it back, he noticed it started ever since he had given his name to the princess… could Alisha be…? Nah. The very thought of a jealous computer was absurd. And still, it worried him; something strange was going on with his life-long friend.

"Zeon, what is 'Lilith'?" the Tevye rolled his eyes, oh how he missed Alisha doing all the explaining. Still, he took a deep breath and counted to ten before answering.

"Lilith is a Symbiotic life form, it protects us from the harshest of elements, even vacuum, while it consumes our energy; that's the reason we scarcely use it."

The princess sweat dropped

"Um… ok…"

"In simple terms, it's a suit that protects me from the elements at the cost of my own energy."

"Like Link's tunics?"

"Err…" the girl chuckled

"He uses different Tunics according to need. The Zora tunic allows anyone to breath underwater, while the Goron tunic allows you to survive in extreme heat."

"Wow!" he was unaware that they had such a technology yet, after all, their world seemed to be stationed in the middle age. "I would most certainly like to take a look to those tunics you speak of."

"Perhaps later" she pointed to the mountain.

Ah! True, he was headed there.

They encountered an empty Kakariko village, everyone seemed to have disappeared. They walked around town, even the cemetery and the mill but to no avail. It was deserted. Looking up to the mountain Zelda discovered something unusual and not quite welcomed, the clouds surrounding Death Mountain were swirling with fire; that could only mean one thing: Evil.

Still, they continued hiking. Zeon had offered to carry her, but the princess refused stubbornly. She wasn't going to appear like a pampered girl in front of the man, her pride as the former Hylian "Sheik" was at stake.



About an hour later they arrived to the entrance of the Goron village, it too was deserted.

Zeon felt his companion's distress but could do nothing to ease it as of yet… he had a mission to accomplish. The lives of his people depended on it.

They pushed forward until Zeon found the package Alisha had sent.

On a crater on the rock, floated a blue plasma sphere containing an even smaller sphere, inside it there was nothing but total blackness.

"Well, here we are" said Zeon, handling the smaller sphere with extreme care.

"What is that?" asked the princess, puzzled

"This, my dear Princess, is Lilith… or it will be once freed." He kept the ball at arm's length for her to examine. Zelda examined the small sphere with apprehension; there was really nothing to see… at least that's what she thought until something started moving inside it. A small wave, and a glimpse of something watching her with the same mixture of fear and excitement as she had.

Zeon felt the small ball tremble in his hand and asked with a smile plastered on his face

"Hey there Lilith, you awake now?" the ball rocked on its own, as if nodding "Good. Here, let me introduce you…" he slowly pointed to Zelda "This is my friends, Princess…"

"Zelda" she intervened when he hesitated. It was not that he didn't know her name only that he hadn't asked it of her; therefore he wasn't allowed to pronounce it yet

"Right. She will be traveling with us inside the volcano. Alisha did tell you about it, right?" another nod "Good. Then let's get on with it" He turned back to the princess

"Now princess, I'm going to toss this sphere at the ground to free Lilith" she nodded "I know, this will sound strange, but you must not move, even if it seems that Lilith will attack us, it will not, ok?" she blinked.

"Is it going to attack us?"

"No, it only will appear so."

"Really?"

"Really" her posture and manners where adorable, making his insides melt

"Cross your heart?" was she intently teasing him?

"Cross my heart" and pointing to the sphere "and hers too."

"Ok, I trust you" somehow, those four words meant more for Zeon than his own life.

He passed one arm around her waist and pulled her closer "Now put your arms around me… you might want to close your eyes." She did as instructed, but instead of simply closing her eyes, Zelda buried her face under his chin.



Zeon's body tensed in response.

"Here we go!" The Tevye tossed the ball against the floor with all his might; the small black sphere land-crashed and the seals on the creature were broken… a gigantic jaw formed around the couple and swallowed them whole.

The princess of time could feel her body floating in a sea of darkness; she could barely feel a mirage of movement somewhere outside the empty space she was now resident of. Her body felt as heavy as lead and her mind was free as a feather; it was a strange disturbing feeling which reminded her much to what it was like to be enchased in that magical crystal Ganondorf had put her long ago. Her drifting came to an abrupt halt when she collided with something hard and soft at the same time.

"Princess" a voice called her from within the darkness; it sounded familiar… and slightly worried. "Princess, open your eyes… do not dwell in the darkness" she could easily distinguish the power buried deep within the male's voice. She wanted to respond, her body started to move on its own accord, lifting her from where she lay to respond to the beautiful voice.

"Princess…" it called again, almost pleading for her to respond

"… Zelda…"

Zeon breathed again once she opened her beautiful blue orbs to look at him; he smiled tenderly as the petit woman sat down on the dusty earth and cutely yawned behind her raised hand.

'Welcome back' he said 'Are you better now?' Strange, she could swear his mouth never moved, and yet the princess heard him quite clearly.

'To prevent us from inhaling toxic fumes and other poisons, Lilith is allowing us to communicate through our minds'

'Like telepathy?' she tested the communication route and found great pleasure in the fact that her brain still remembered how to talk non-verbally, as she used to do with Link during their adventure.

Yes, she still refused to believe that Link had done everything alone.



'You don't look much different' she noted. Zeon was wearing his usual clothes, same unruly hair and cocky smile, his skin looked slightly darker, but nothing more… she was half expecting them to look like monsters.

Zeon's laughter exploded inside her mind as warm fireworks.

'Lilith needs time to adjust to our bodies, so for now she rests inside us; the mental link is proof of that. Once she has adapted completely, you will be able to activate and de-activate her protective shell with a simple thought… yet I must warn you that the more you use her abilities, the weaker you'll feel.' He rose to his feet and pulled her frame up with ease.

'Let us go'.

Zelda found the rest of the trail quite entertaining, as Zeon kept teaching her the proper way to use Lilith's almost impenetrable shell. When active it looked like a second skin, like a suit of black leather that was glued to her skin. It stretched and flexed with her, it bounced off harmful superficies, and gave her in-human strength and speed. 'Wait until Link hears of this', she thought the moment a stone fell to dust on the ground, after she hit it with her bare hand.

They reached the volcano's entrance some time after night fall, Zeon had wanted to explore the inside structure, but Lilith hadn't completely adapted to his body yet, so he would most likely burst up in flames as soon as he entered the grove.

The very thought of it prevented him from entering just yet.

'We'll rest here for the night; tomorrow we'll investigate the interior of the temple.' Was the last sentence he uttered before putting her to bed and dozing off into oblivion at her side.

Zelda woke early the next day, the moment she breathed the mountain air she perceived a wonderful warm smell coming from beside her; she turned and saw Zeon sleeping peacefully. It made her smile 'He looks like and angel…' she thought not remembering that he would surely hear her thoughts, her hand cupped his face and caressed it 'My angel…' her fingers traced her lover's jaw up to his ears while clearing a red bang out of his face.

Zeon mumbled in his sleep, and the princess brought her face forward, trying to discern his musings. "That cat's got my money…" he mumbled "I made a strudel for her…" he turned to his side as his arm passed over her waist. She giggled as his incoherent mumbling continued.

For a long time she simply stood there, watching him sleep. It was still hard to believe that for how things started, they had come to be like this. It was 

like being reborn into a new existence; One in which she had nothing to fear, and a wonderful warm feeling any time she was near him. Not only did she feel safe, she felt useful, needed, and for her that was glory. It was true that the people form Hyrule listened, for she was their princes… but inside the court, she was seen as nothing more than a woman. If things had kept their course, she would have been married into an unknown man for politics' sake… Her father had been planning it for years… she shuddered;

In response, Zeon's arm tensed, bringing her closer to his body. She cuddled hit him, loving the feeling of lying in his powerful arms and inhaling his scent… he smelled of oak and rain, a gentle fragrance that made her insides tingle.

'I love you' she whispered to his chest 'I wish we could be together forever…'

'Your wish is mi command' she heard a voice respond and jerked her head up… only to find two red orbs shining with warm feelings. 'And I mean it' her lover smiled.

'Zeon…' she pushed her lips onto his.

Once she ended the kiss, he spoke again

"Tell me darling Princes" she watched in loving awe as his lips moved to form the words "What is your name?"

Whooho! Finished. I know it's fluffy, but I hope you guys like it.

Also, I had imagined 'Lilith' pretty much as a 'Vemon' suit (just without the spider and all the theet…)

One more chapter and we would have reached the first half of the story. YAY!

Also, does anyone know a technique to write without a muse? It gets really hard at times.

6


	11. Death Mountain Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the 'children of the stars' and everything related to them. If you wish to use them, just ask, ok?

I don't really like this chapter… I feel my quality is going down the drain, since I can't really get much inspiration these days.

Anyhow, tell me what you think of it? Should I stop until I regain my muse, or continue as is?

Chapter IX: Death Mountain Part 2

The princess' eyes were wide as saucers, while happy tears flowed freely on them.

"Zelda… My name is Zelda" she sobbed and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. "Zeon…" He held her close for a moment longer, before tilting her head up by the chin and kissing her deeply.

She moaned into the kiss as new tears rose from her eyes, his tongue danced over her lips for a moment before darting again into her mouth. It was those sweet feeling in his chest combined with fiery passion and undeniable desire what led the Tevye to push her into the ground while tracing kisses down to her neck and biting it softly. The princess gasped in surprise, but loved how her body trembled at the stimulation.

His hands roamed her freely, slowly feeling her body whole; her white skin was now pink with excitement as she continued moaning and trying to suppress it.

But suddenly he released her.

It took Zelda a while to open her eyes only to find him over her, his eyes closed tight and his whole body tensed.

'No. I can't.' his thoughts reached her with more than a bit of interference 'Not here, not now…' He seemed to be struggling with himself.

'Zeon?' she spoke into his mind with a soothing tone to her voice. 'What's wrong love?' she heard him mentally count to a hundred before he spoke again.

'Sorry Darling, but I suddenly remembered you must still be a virgin… and well…. I wouldn't like this dead place to be your first…'

Her eyes cleared immediately while she blushed.

"Oh" she said and the Tevye shook his head.

'We-well then, we better move on if we are to save your people' said the princess sitting up and straightening her clothes.

'Very well' he stood up and offered his hand 'let's go'

Zelda smiled, thinking 'to the end of the world'

And Zeon laughed.

'Oh, come on princess, It's nothing to be worried about'

'Bu-but'

'I don't think anyone will notice'

'You will'

'Yes, but I've seen you naked before, remember?' a rock hitting his face was the answer.

Zelda walked out of her hiding spot. Lilith had eaten up her dress and she was now wearing only the suit. 'A black living organism that looks pretty much like a body-glove' Zeon thought, licking his lips.

'You look lovely, I assure you' he smiled 'plus, if you leave the mask on, no one will recognize you.' – 'but _us_' he failed to add.

'O-Ok' she stuttered, walking little steps towards him.

'Also, I can cover you' the Tevye raised one arm and gigantic bat-wings sprouted from his back, with them he covered her body while at the same time hugging her. 'It really isn't so bad' his hands fell on her hips, and slowly roamed upwards. The princess swallowed a moan as her body trembled from his touch.

He didn't stop until his hands where on her full breasts, softly massaging them, while his fingers brushed her nipples stealing a gasp from her lips.

'I knew you'd like it... sooner or later.' He released her and walked deeper into the temple, laughing.

'Men' the princess growled, but followed suit.

They went up the stairs where several fire-bats attacked them. Zeon took away his crystal spear from under his suit (I'm sure you're wondering where he keeps it…) and bashed them into the ground.

"What the-?" he shouted as the enemies vanished in a cloud of smoke. He was about to ask the princess about it, but then remembered the last time he had done so 'Magic, right?' the princess nodded. 'Very well, now where to?' Zelda thought for a minute.

'I remember Link telling me the boss was right to his left'

'Ok, then left we go' the Tevye walked to the door but found it locked. 'Bah! I don't have time for this!' and without much thought he kicked it open.

A red light flashed inside the volcano's mouth and two people and a fairy appeared right in front of the temple's entrance.

Both people wore red Goron suits; one male and the other female.

"See, I told you they'd work" said the man



"Fine, fine. Sorry for not believing you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"Save the 'lovey-dovey' for later, we have to find the princess" said the fairy.

"Yes mom!" The man rolled his eyes making the girl giggle.

"Who are you?" asked the Goron chief and Fire sage, Darunia. "And what are you doing here?" He stood with his weapon at the ready.

"Please Darunia, It's me, Princess Zelda" the Goron looked at her with disbelieving eyes "We come to investigate the source of ener- magic!"

The chief relaxed visibly "Is that Link?"

"No" he answered before the princess could intervene. His voice put Darunia back on guard.

"Ganondorf! How did you escape?"

"I don't know this Ganondorf you speak of. But you people keep calling me that." Zeon looked relaxed, but the Goron chief knew better than to lower his guard.

"Darunia, please listen. This man Isn't Ganondorf. Would I be traveling with him otherwise?" the other male hesitated.

"You are right princess, I thrust you." He said though not relaxing completely… he didn't trust the man.

"What happened? The entire Goron city is empty…" the Princess asked, walking towards the older Sage.

"Yes, I sent them to hide inside the Goron cave… where _it _can't reach them" he answered solemnly

"You mean…?" the princess took a step back.

"Yes. Volvagia was brought back to life."

"Impossible!" she was taken aback "Link killed it. Also, Ganondorf was the only one who knew – or had the power – to revive it."

"I'm as clueless as you."

"Well, regardless of what this thing is, or how it came to life. I must investigate it." Zeon ran past the duo and jumped to the platform where a gigantic door waited

"Stop! You'll need a Key for…" Darunia was about to finish his sentence, when a thundering voice was heard all across the temple.

'_Come to me child of destiny. Come to the pit of fire where you'll life will end… Come and embrace your destiny._' As soon as the voice faded, the lock and door both melted into the ground and the Tevye was drawn inside the dragon's chamber.

"That…door." Nor the chieftain or the Princess could believe their eyes. "By Din! That was the monster's voice"



"Hurry up! We must catch up with him!" Zelda had no need to know anything else, she hadn't heard the voice before, but its tone was unmistakable: It spoke of death.

"What the hell was that!?" shouted Ivanna, after handling the last remnants of the monsters that stood in their way.

"Impossible!" Shouted Link looking into the next chamber "I-It's… Volvagia."

"But we killed it years ago! It can't be Alive… not without Ganondorf!"

"Then that means…?" Link looked at the girl beside him with real pain in his eyes.

"_Don't you dare look at me like that!_" she growled "The Tevye has nothing to do with this!"

"We'll see soon enough" He sighed as his spirit and heart held from a thread.

The Tevye approached the isle of black stone surrounded by boiling lava. It seemed like a dead-end.

He looked around but found nothing strange… bad news came from Lilith: 30 Energy left.

Damn.

He had been using his energy to boost his strength (to break sealed doors and such), and now he was nearly at the limit… he could already feel Lilith's hunger.

As it was, he would have no more than an hour to investigate and leave the place… and perhaps come back in the next six months… No. there was much at stake. He'd have to fight it… He needed answers… He needed them so bad that he would give up his life for them.

"_That's the spirit, young one_" Zeon snapped back to reality as the grave voice filled the room "_You must part with everything to gain what you seek._"

"Who are you?" the man asked trying to discern the origin of the voice

"I am _the ancient Dragon that lives in the dark and fire of Death Mountain. Born from the Goddesses themselves, and subject of the Evil King. You may call me Volvagia, traveler of Stars._"

"How do you know where I come from?" Zeon finally localized the source; near the middle of the platform were the remnants of a gigantic skeleton. He walked cautiously towards it, his senses alert.

"_My master knew you'd come_"

"Your master? You mean that 'Ganondorf' guy everyone talks about?"



"_Yes. He said we'd meet soon after his disappearance. And that I was to test you._"

"Test me?" The Tevye was confused; yet this did not prevent him from noticing the rumbling of the earth or the fire blast sent his way.

"ZEON!!" Princess Zelda entered the Boss chamber only to find her lover fighting against the Dragon, yet Volvagia was not as Link had described in his adventures… the Beats in front of her had six arms, golden wings and its whole body was made out of flame and smoke. She stood there, unable to move and finally realizing _why_ Link _needed_ the Triforce of power for his journey.

"For the Love of Nayru!" The older Sage fell to his knees one he noticed the beast "That's the _Ancient form of Volvagia! _It was Din herself who created it! No mortal has a chance against it!"

Zelda was unable to from a word, while her mind repeated a mantra of: 'this can't be happening'

Zeon rolled away from the blast, while at the same time taking his spear out of the compressed space bag on his belt, the crystal of his weapon shone with a pale blue light… it too was enhanced by Lilith. The beast tried slashing him with its tail, so the Tevye jumped forward, and upon hitting the ground, ran towards the face of its enemy.

The dragon breathed another blame blast, but the man was faster, he side-stepped and hit the beast in the mouth with all his might.

Volvagia growled loudly as it felt his jaw crack… this man's strength was impossible. His master had never mentioned it and it took him by surprise; for this Zeon was able to land another hit on its head, leaving the dragon watching stars.

Zeon was about to attack again when one of the claws of the beast slashed his side; the pain flared and he fell to his knees, looking down he saw an inch-deep-wound on _his_ skin… the claws had penetrated the suit. '_Damn!_'

"_It seems we underestimated each other_" the dragon snarled

"Seems so" the man bit back the pain and stood "And it won't happen again" he prepared to continue the fight as Lilith's interface showed that he had almost depleted his energy.

The ballet continued on for less than a minute, until both enemies where panting and without strength.

The Dragon's scales near the head were broken, as were its arms; blood poured from its mouth like a river, while one of its wings had been torn apart.



The Tevye wasn't any better, he had slashed all over his torso, and one especially nasty over his left eye… it was likely he would never use it again. He clutched his jaw hard and snapped it back to place. Yet he could still stand… the only problem was that his energy reserves were down to 1. Any brusque movement and he would die, either from the suit or from his wounds.

"_You fight well, young one. You have passed the test._"

"Great" he said without emotion "Then you will help my people?"

"_Yes. We both will…_"

"What?" the Tevye asked feeling his energy drop a little, even speaking was a torture.

The dragon launched itself onto Zeon with his jaws open.

A white pain was all the man knew before collapsing.

Zelda and Darunia stared as the man fought the dragon, they had meant to help, but a magical barrier prevented them from approaching, and so, Zelda had to suffer seeing her lover receive attack after attack from the dragon, she had barely seen the battle, all she was worried about was the wounds Zeon was receiving. She had shouted and struggled against the wall, when the Dragon slashed Zeon's face, destroying one of his eyes.

Then the barrier fell and both she and the other Sage ran into the chamber just in time to see the dragon transform into fire and jump to the warrior on the ground.

"Hurry up, we're almost there!" shouted link to his companions, hastily running through the temple, and back to the entrance where the door to the boss chambers was. They all jumped into the magical elevator, which, to Ivanna's wonder started moving by itself without any sort of mechanism.

They landed on the first floor and ran to the locked door; while opening it, Link noticed the door had received quite an amount of damage.

'What in Farore's name could have done this?' he thought as he closed the door behind them.

"Look, there's someone on the other side!" shouted the fairy, referring to the dark silhouette standing directly below the Boss Chamber's Archway… it looked pretty much like a very fat man with short legs.

As they approached, the hero recognized the form of Darunia, his sworn brother.



"Chief Darunia? What are you doing here-?" he was cut short when he noticed the old man's face… he was crying. "Wha-wha…?" he stopped dead in his tracks, both his companions with him.

"It's the princess… she…" his tone was that of a man with a broken heart.

Without any more consideration, the group darted into the room, only to find two dark being lying together in the very center of the room.

"What is…?" Link asked, before he noticed Ivanna sprint towards the center of the room, she swept the area in a few seconds, and knelt by the two figures.

"LINK HURRY UP AND HELP ME!!" she shouted, gently moving the bodies "SHE'S STILL ALIVE!"

Link ran to her side "Who is? What are those things" And then he noticed something. One of the figures was severely injured, and bleeding, the other one, was… sleeping.

It was female 'obviously' he thought, given her figure; while the other one was male.

Again Ivanna took out the strange shinning metal she used earlier on the canyon; she placed it over the man's heart and waited a second.

BEEP

"Zeon Alishad, Tevye of the northern tribe, the Sayid." A metallic voice came from the device.

Then she placed the device just over the female's head "Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and Sage of Light" Link's eyes went big as saucers '_this is Zelda!_' his mind shouted as he took in her dress. "Why is she wearing that- that suit-?"

"I don't have time to explain, we must take them out of here… somewhere where we can mend his wounds… and get rid of the suit…" the woman spoke in grave solemn tones, which to Link could only mean one thing.

Things where bad.

Had he known how much, the hero would have flown directly into the safety of Kakariko's town

A/N: by the way I wish to take some time to thank all those who have been supporting this story so far. The whole 9343 of you.

Also, thanks to those who have taken a minute to leave reviews, I really appreciate it guys.

For those of you who like my style of writing, I'm accepting suggestions for new projects, or for continuing old projects; If there's something you shall wish to see (read) in my stories, well… say so ;)

Later guys!

8


End file.
